This invention relates to treatment of nerve injury.
Jones (1988, Metabolic Brain Disease 3:1) suggests that steroid hormones "act at the level of RNA and protein synthesis to effect metabolic changes associated with nerve cell survival, elaboration/maintenance of dendritic and axonal processes, synaptogenesis, and neurotransmission", and that both estrogens and androgens have a "stimulatory, growth-like effect on target neurons". Similarly, Yu (1984, Brain Research Bulletin 13:667) demonstrated that "administration of testosterone to adult rats shortened the time course of regeneration of the transected or crushed hypoglossal nerve".
A number of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH) analogs have been described which inhibit the release of LHRH, a peptide hormone having the formula pyro-Glu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH.sub.2 ; A. V. Schally et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 43:393 and 1334 (1971). These analogs are called LHRH antagonists. For example, Coy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,635, hereby incorporated by reference, describes LHRH analogs having the general formula X-R.sup.1 -R.sup.2 -R.sup.3 -Ser-Tyr-R.sup.4 -Leu-Arg-Pro-R.sup.5 -NH.sub.2, in which X can be Ac; R.sup.1 and R.sup.4, independently, can be D-Trp or D-p-X-Phe, where X is a halogen or methyl group; R.sup.2 can be D-p-X-Phe; R.sup.3 can be D-Trp; and R.sup.5 can be Gly or D-Ala.
A large number of publications describe LHRH antagonists and their use in various medical applications, e.g., the suppression of gonadal function. For example, Schally and Coy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,125, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a decapeptide analog of LHRH of the formula pyro-Glu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-D-Trp-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH.sub.2 useful for inducing ovulation and for treating delayed puberty and hypgonadism.
Tolis et al. Proc. Natl. Aca. Sci. 79:1658 (1982), hereby incorporated by reference, suggests that the chronic administration of large doses of two LHRH antagonists ([D-Trp.sup.6 ]LHRH and [D-Ser(But).sup.6 -desGly-NH.sub.2 ]LHRH can result in the suppression of pituitary secretion and leydig cell production and the regression of mammary and prostatic endocrine-dependent tumors in animals and humans.
Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,622, hereby incorporated by reference, describes nonapeptides of the formula pGlu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-X-Leu-Arg-Pro-NH-C.sub.2 H.sub.5, where X is the D form of Tyr, Trp, or Phe, useful for the treatment of mammary tumors.